StupidAss Cupid
by Grand Master Shoma
Summary: Edge and Akira can never really tell each other that they love each other. So what does Gan do? HE HELPS OUT!


Stupid-Ass Cupid: A Rival Schools Story By "Grand Master Shoma"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games, or anything doing with the games. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Walking along a little street, Akira Kazama was getting back to her old roots, as she walks along the route she used to go through when she used to go to Gedo High. Coming along nicely in her Seijyun High uniform, she reaches to where all the Gedo students go for a cheaper-than-retail-prices- for-food-and-shit store, and to also pay respect for the little elderly lady who ran the said 'Yamabuki' shop: to Kiri. and by all means, the Gedo students loved that little old lady. Even Akira.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kiri." Akira said happily as she walked over to the shop.  
  
The little old lady took instant notice to Akira's voice. "Oh! Akira Kazama! Landsakes child, it's been a while since you've been around here, young man!" Kiri said sarcastically as she was laughing an 'old lady' laugh. "I'm kidding you, dearie."  
  
"Well, being at Seijyun, lots of things happen, I just lose the time I have to see all the people that were kind to me when I was here, at Gedo."  
  
"Well, answer me one question:" Kiri asked. "Do you still have that fightin' Gedo spirit in ya?" Now the old lady was laughing. "Skipping classes, are you? Or are you here to see Eiji?"  
  
Akira stepped back in surprise, blushing. "NO! No, it's not like that! You know that I go to that all-girl school, Seijyun. The girls get out just a bit earlier than Gedo students, and, here I am!"  
  
"You always had that ultimate spark of youth and kindness in your heart, Akira. I saw that in you when you were here at Gedo. So, I basically knew all along that you were a girl. But I let the secret go since your older brother said something about having a younger sister--" Suddenly, the bell rings. "Well, that's the bell! And most likely, Edge and Gan are gonna come here for some treats..."  
  
"Well, for all I know, that sounds like Gan." And, almost all of a sudden, Gan and Edge came out of nowhere. "Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi Akira! How's my best friend?" Gan said happily, hugging Akira until she was nearly out of breath.  
  
"Hi Akira." Edge spoke in a down mood. He sighed, then started to walk home.  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Kiri!" the clog-wearing student thanked the old lady as he gave her his usual yen for the purchase of his usual: three chocolate bars. He then noticed that Akira was looking sad about something. "Akira, you look down in the dumps..." Gan finishes off his last chocolate bar, and then tries to comfort her. "Why don't we talk about this? Would it be alright?"  
  
"Hai..." She weakly responded.  
  
-  
  
"Gan, I have a problem." Akira said as she and the large Gedo student were drinking coffee in a café near Aoharu Station Square. "Lately I have been having problems about... you know... my love life."  
  
Gan countered in a reassuring tone. "C'mon Akira! You're obviously a prize catch!"  
  
"It's not that, Gan. It's about... Edge. Everytime I see him, my heart flutters a bit, and I feel nervous about him."  
  
"Is that it?" Gan asked. He thought of something, then says to Akira, "Edge is suffering through the same scenario." He sipped the coffee and continued. "Edge won't tell me what's wrong, he didn't stab a guy for calling him Eiji, and he wasn't paying attention in class! Well, not in his usual 'make an attempt to be interested' way; he didn't even do that!" He finished his cup, and clasped Akira's hands. "You know how I worry about him. And how I care about you, Akira."  
  
"Gan..." she said softly. "But I still need help. I mean, do these 'complications' that occur around Edge mean that I'm in love?"  
  
"Akira, I can't help you. Except, with something that the boss told me. How did it go again? Oh yeah..." Gan then pulled out a sheet of paper, and began reading it. " 'You must give yourself time, and let your heart decide. If you rush your decision, then you're only lying to yourself.' "  
  
With a weak smile, she said, "Arigatou, Gan." Akira got up and stopped at the door. "I won't put Daigo's advice to shame." And she walked out.  
  
"Uh-oh." Gan thought to himself. "I thought Akira was paying." When no one was looking, "HHHOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!" he ran like hell.  
  
-  
  
"Edge?" Gan was calling from outside his house. "EDGE!"  
  
"What?" his spiky-haired buddy screamed out. "Oh, it's you, baka. You can come in. The door's unlocked. I'll meet you in the living room."  
  
Gan comes in, closes the door behind him, and goes into the living room. Edge came in a few minutes later, looking like a rain cloud was pouring over his head. He slumped down on a seat, all depressed.  
  
"Edge, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Edge nods. "Does this have anything to do with Akira?" Edge nods again. "Do you like her?" Edge nods, after taking a few seconds to think about it.  
  
Edge sighs, and starts to talk. "Gan, I'm having a clash here. I just can't get myself to say those three little words to Akira."  
  
"Just take the boss's advice: be a man and say what is on your mind."  
  
Edge was now in a confused rage. "Yeah, like that will work with Akira! 'Hey Akira, I stabbed a guy for pissing me off! Oh, and I love you.' Does that sound like it works!?" He slumped over a table. "Gan, it's not that simple. If I don't tell Akira how I feel soon, it's going to eat me inside out!" Now his voice was in a whine. "And what happens if she doesn't return my love? Then I'm going to die OLD, FAT, and DEAD! And what am I supposed to do about that?"  
  
"Don't worry, little Eiji. Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it." And he walked out.  
  
"Wait a minute... DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'EIJI'!?" 


End file.
